The present invention relates to angle bar assemblies for a printing press.
In the past, printing presses have been provided with angle bars for directing or changing the path or motion of a paper web in the press. Such angle or turning bars have been provided with apertures through which air passes to cause some flotation of the web with respect to the angle bar as the web passes around the angle bar.
In the past, the air has been supplied near an end of the angle bar which has made it relatively difficult to change the direction of the angle bar in relationship to the press, since the source of air to the angle bar must also be changed. A web guiding system for a printing press has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,117, which did not adequately solve the problem of directing air in a proper manner through the angle bar when the direction of the angle bar is changed.
In addition, the width of the web passing over the angle bar may be changed, and, in the case of a more narrow web, the openings may not be covered by the web. In this configuration, the air may vent through the uncovered end openings, such that a loss of pressure and inefficiency of the angle bar may take place in the press.